Nier: The P-33 Chronicles Part 3
by atreides213
Summary: In this installment, Kalil and Beepy race through the desert to avoid getting eaten. Well, Kalil, at least. I think the wovles have enough iron in their diet already :) Wasn't sure if the dead wolves at the end constituted a T rating, but you can never be too safe, right?


Kalil clung to P-33's head, trembling in terror as howls filled the night. "B-beepy," he whispered to his big friend, "What do you think they want?" P-33 hesitated. "Unkno-kno-known. Per-per-per-perha-a-aps they are hunt-t-t-ting," he replied finally, his malfunctioning voice rendering his words almost incomprehensible. The howls were slowly growing louder, indicating that either the wolves were getting closer, or more were joining every moment. Kalil didn't like either of these possibilities. "M-maybe we should keep moving, Beepy," he said nervously. P-33 didn't respond verbally, but he began walking again, slightly faster than before. But still they were pursued by the howling. Now Kalil could see shadowy forms on the horizon, just barely within sight, circling them like sharks circling a swimmer. For the first time since they had battle the masked man, Kalil felt afraid.

They traveled long into the night, moving straight ahead and not looking back. At least, P-33 didn't look back. Kalil kept reflexively glancing over his shoulder to see if the shadowy shapes were still following them. Every time he looked, the shadows were closer. Kalil would then urge P-33 to pick up his pace, and soon, the giant robot was almost running through the sandy expanse of the desert. But still the shapes followed them. Kalil looked up at the sky. It was still hours until daylight returned, and he knew that the shadowy figures would catch up to them before then. The howling, at least, had long since stopped, which Kalil was relieved about. It never crossed his mind that they may be conserving their energy for when they caught their prey. Still, another hour passed and the wolves hadn't come any closer, and Kalil began to hope they might get away. Then, disaster struck, in the form of a large, tannish rock, almost invisible in the sand. One of P-33's great metal legs struck the stone, tripping him. The robot fell forwad, landing on his face and tumbling poor Kalil into the sand in front of him. When the young shade lifted his head, he found himself staring straight at the muzzle of a snarling wolf. He leapt back, bumping into P-33's metal head. Wolves surrounded him and his friend on all sides, snarling and growling. One edged closer, and Kalil felt around for something to use as a weapon. His hands found a small rock in the sand, and he hefted it. "G-get away," he said, his voice shaking. "I m-mean it!" The wolf edged closer, and Kalil closed his eyes, preparing to hurl the rock. Suddenly, from near the rear of the pack, a voice came. It was the barking of a wolf, but with the guttural tones of a shade mixed in. Kalil was surprised to find he could understand this voice's words perfectly. "Stop, brothers! Can you not see they are not our enemy?"

The wolves' ears flattened. Their tails went between their legs, and their ranks parted to reveal the largest wolf Kalil had ever seen. A wolf with a shadowy, inky black pelt and glowing yellow eyes. "Y-you're a shade!" Kalil said in awe. The wolf came forward and bowed his head. "I am," he uttered, his voice strangely accented, sounding part speech and part growl. Suddenly, P-33 lifted his head, his vision receptors adjusting, sand spilling from every hole in his great metal body. "Kalil. Must p-p-protect-ct Ka-kalil-l-l." The robot stood quickly, shaking sand from his body. The wolves growled threateningly, backing up slowly to give the robot some space. The shade wolf snarled at the others. "Hold your ground, brothers." He turned to the young shade and his guardian. "We mean you no harm," he growled. "I…apologize for the eagerness of my pack." Kalil stood frozen, eyes wide. "I thought only humans could become shades," he said at last. The wolf's jaws lifted at the corners in an approximation ogf a smile. "I am…an exception," he said. "Please, will you copme stay in our den for the night? It is the least we can do for chasing you so." Kalil looked at P-33 for approval. "What do you think, Beepy?" P-33 didn't respond right away. Finally, he said, "Whatever you-ou think-ink-ink is best-est-est, Kal-alil." The young shade hesitated, then nodded to the wolf. "Okay! It sounds like fun!" The shade wolf made a sound that was half chuckle, half snarl. "Follow us, then." He and his pack turned to race away through the sands, the way they had come. Kalil leapt onto P-33's head. "Come on, Beepy! After them! Hurry!" His guardian complied, racing after the wolves as best he could.

The masked guards looked down into the wolf den. Canine bodies littered the floor, spears sticking out of the corpses. "Blegh," said one guard. "filthy wolves." "Better get them cleaned out of there," said another guard. "The stink will drift into Façade and ruin the king's wedding." With that, the guards turned from the cliff face, walking down the trail towards the base of the cliffs.


End file.
